The Winchester Girls
by K.T.Rose
Summary: My name is Leah Mary Talbot Winchester. I'm the daughter of the famous Dean Winchester. The girl standing next to me? She's my bestfriend, Mallory Maria Blake Winchester. She also happens to be Sam Winchesters daughter. I met her at a bus station in Dallas. We figured out we have three things in common. One: we're family. Two: we're hunters. And three? We need each other.
1. Prologue

**So, if you read my profile, I said I was going to redo the Winchester Girls. Well, here it is. I just need to figure out the time setting a little bit more. I don't own SPN, or any of its stars, though I do own Leah and Mallory and the idea. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. Thanks to my reviewers for giving me good reviews, it helps! I know this one is short, but its just the prologue.**

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Leah Mary Talbot Winchester. I'm the daughter of the famous Dean Winchester. The girl standing next to me? She's my bestfriend, Mallory Maria Blake Winchester. She also happens to be my cousin, Sam Winchester's daughter. I met her at a bus station in Dallas, where we found out we have three things in common. One: we're family. Two: we're hunters. And three? We need each other. Were on a hunt to find our fathers after our mothers died. We need to know who they are, we need someone to have our backs when no one else will.

Oh? And another thing? They have absolutely no idea we exist.


	2. Chapter 1

**The usual, I don't SPN or any of its stars, though I do own Leah and Mallory and the idea. Blah, blah, blah. Well, What do you think? I tried to make it different than the first time I wrote it. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. And thanks to my reviewers for giving me such good reviews. It means a lot! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter One:

Mallory and I stood back to back in the abandoned warehouse, our machete's drawn. _Creak_. The noise came from right in front of me. I reached back with my left had and touched her upper arm. That's when she started whistling an eerie tune. She did that on every of the things we hunted, vampires was one of the best.

That's when the guy who made the creak decided to make an appearance. Fangs flashing in the moonlight, hands curled into claws. "C'mon ugly," I murmured as I kept still as he ran at me. When he got within swinging distance, I swung the machete and ended his blood sucking life as his head hit the floor with a dull thud. "You son of a..." Mallory screamed and I turned to see her in the arms of a vampire, his fangs drawn, going to shove them in her neck. "Oh, you've made a big mistake," I said with a half laugh as he bit her.

I made my way towards her, when suddenly I was grabbed from behind. "What the hell?" I said, throwing my left hand back behind me in a punch and smiling when it connected with a strong jaw. "Ouch! we're here to help you! We're not vampires." The voice said in my ear. I went still. "You're a hunter?" I asked, and I felt his muted nod against my head. I watched as a tall shadow came from nowhere, and pulled Mallory out of the vampires arms, then quickly dispatched him with a powerful blow.

"Let me go," I said, struggling to get out of his arms, and when he finally let me go, I dropped the machete at his feet, then ran over to Mallory's limp body. I lightly slapped her cheeks. "Come on, Mal. Wake up," I whispered and again slapped her cheek. I knew that it wouldn't take a vampire bite to turn someone, no you had to get vampire blood into your system. It wasn't that, I just didn't know how much the vamp had drunk from her.

"Mallory," I said as I felt her bloody neck, and was rewarded with a strong pulse. "You hit me one more time, Leah Talbot, and I'll have to hit you right back." She said, and a small smile came to her face. "You can try, Mallory Blake." I said as threw her arm over my shoulders and lifted her from the ground. Mallory was my cousin, we shared the same blood, yet we couldn't look different. She had long,dark hair that went all the way down her back, and I had short spiky blonde hair. She was tall and willowy, and I was short and petite.

"Let's get you back to the hotel so we can bandage you up," I said as I leaned down to pick up our forgotten machetes. I started for the door of the factory when the tall one's voice stopped me. "Where are you going?" He asked. l looked back to the taller one. Both men were tall, but jolly green giant over there, made the other one look short.

"Didn't you hear me, Jolly? I'm taking her back to the hotel so I can bandage her up." I snapped, the resettled Mallory's arm against my shoulder. "No, we're going to take you home to your parents, so they can ground you til your thirty." The shorter one replied. I could _hear_ the smug smile in his voice. The factory was dark and dank, and you could hardly see in it, the perfect place for a nest of vampires. "Well, if you can make a personal phone call to hell for my mother, then go ahead. But my father on the other hand, I don't even know where he is." I said as I again turned for the door.

"What about her mom?" He asked and I knew he was talking about Mallory. "Her mom is gone, too. Her father is the same. All we know is there names. Our fathers happen to be brothers." I snapped as Mallory became more heavy against me. "Are they hunters?" The same voice asked. I growled. Mallory was bleeding, and I really needed to get her out of here. "Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I really need to get Mal out of here." I said in annoyed voice.

"What's there names? We maybe be able to find them." This was a different voice, the one I'd dubbed Jolly. I slightly turned, and huffed under the weight of Mallory. "My father's name is Dean Winchester. Mallory's is his little brother, Sam Winchester. If you find them, tell the low lifes their daughters have been tracking them." I snapped out and turned back around only to hear a muttered, "You've got to be kidding me."

**~The Winchester Girls.~**

We sat at the hotel Mallory and I rented, with Mallory half conscious on the bed. I sat at the table across from my father and uncle. "Who is your mom?" Dean asked as he sipped a beer that he'd bought on the way here. "Bela Talbot. Biggest thief in England, and the hunting world. Though, she did leave me a big chunk of change when her time was up." I said dully, playing with the cap to my water bottle.

Both men seemed shocked that I'd say such a thing about Mommy Dearest. I shrugged. "We hated each other's guts. She didn't like me, I kinda really didn't like her. The staff raised me, and because she was my mother that was there yet wasn't, I hated her for it." I said simply. What I didn't tell them, is that I cried every night, and sometimes I still do. I loved my mom, though I don't think she felt the same way about me.

"What about Sarah?" Sam asked, gesturing over to Mallory. I shook my head. "Her mom was taken by a demon. With Mallory in the house. That was two years ago, shortly after my mother went. We've been hunters since then. I mean, I knew more than Mal, because my mom raised me in the life." I said, and clutched the charm around my neck. It was one of things my mom had left me, that was my dads.

He caught sight of it, and touched his neck were a necklace would lay if he had one. "That's where it went!" He exclaimed.


End file.
